


Fifteen Again: Second Chances

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: What if what happened to Marinette happened to Adrien? The sequel that literally EVERYONE asked for is finally here.Highly recommend reading the original Fifteen Again before entering this story.





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the start of The Fifteen Again spin off, so far it's just the bonus chapter that I posted from the previous story, to get you caught up.
> 
> More updates are coming soon!

On November 21st, Emma's first birthday party. Marinette's great uncle on her mom's side was there fixing the dinner, her grandmother on her dad's side was currently with Louis and telling him all about her adventures around the world and what she's seen, and Hugo was running around playing with their puppy Spike, a white coated Labrador Retriever.

Other friends were here too, Mylene and Ivan came with their two daughters. Rose and Juleka had their adopted son and even Chloe had stopped by to drop off a gift for friend's daughter.

Sitting in a high chair next to the dining room table was little baby Emma. She had bright blonde hair matching her father's and her mother's blue bell eyes. She smiled up at her mother giggling and revealing her top two teeth that grew out over the past month.

"Hi there Emma." Marinette smiled at her daughter. "How's my big girl doing?" Emma cooed happily while reaching out for the blunette. Marinette unbuckled the high chair and picked up the baby girl in her arms before heading into the living room.

"Nino please can you stop worrying, you're worse than my mom right now." A currently pregnant Alya was sitting on the sofa talking to her husband.

"I'm sorry babe." Nino said before taking a seat next to his wife. "I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable is all."

"...and like I told you the pass eight times you asked, I'm perfectly fine." Alya says while rolling her eyes.

"It never hurts to make sure." Nino kisses his woman's cheek.

Marinette smiles and approaches the couple. "Is there anything I can get for you guys?"

"Do you have anything with onions in it and some ice cream on the side. I am craving some SO badly right now." Alya began drawing circles on her bulging stomach with her finger. "Honestly Marinette I don't know how you were able to go through three pregnancies. I can barely handle one."

"Well, you are having twins Alya." Marinette reminded the brown eyed reporter. "Trust me, it'll be all worth it when you see them for the first time with your own eyes."

"I second that." Nino placed his hand over Alya's above her stomach and gave her another kiss, this time on her lips, which she returned. 

Alya smiled and looked at the little girl in Mari's arms. "Can we see the birthday girl?" Marinette sat Emma in Nino's lap and the couple smiled at the precious angel.

"So where's Adrien?" Nino asked sitting Emma on his knee facing Alya. "Don't tell me dude's going to miss the party, because of work again?"

"I just got a text from him not too long ago that he was on his way. He should be here any-" The sound of the door opening interrupted her sentence. Marinette walks over to the entrance to see Adrien taking off his scarf and placing his coat in the nearby closet, when he notices the blunette he smiles.

"Well if it isn't my queen of the castle." The blonde wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lovingly.

Marinette returns the affection and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Of course, I'd be damned if I let that job keep me from celebrating another one of my kids birthday, especially if it's their first this time."

"I hope you're not still feeling guilty about that. Louis isn't mad at you about that he never was."

"That's because he's a big boy who doesn't let anyone bother him. How were the boys today anyway?"

"Well Hugo is running around with the dog right now and Louis is in a great mood cause that Michelle girl took his glue sticks today."

"He's happy about that."

"He thinks it means that she likes him." 

The two of them laughed and entered the living room. Emma looked up and began to bounce in excitement at the sight of her father, who picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "There's my little birthday princess!" He said and Emma giggled.

Adrien greeted Alya and Nino as well asking about the pregnancy and how Alya was feeling. The four of them chatted for a good minute before something on the television caught their attention.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency broadcast. An akuma known as Time Warp is roaming the streets of Paris terrorizing it's citizens." The screen changes and shows a figure dressed in a Blue and silver jump suit with a giant clock around his neck. A reporter on the seen looks at the camera. "It's only a matter of time before Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive on the seen."

"Aw no fair, that could have been me up there!" Alya pouted while Nino rubbed her shoulders.

"We should get going." Marinette says taking Emma from Adrien and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to go ask my parents if they could keep an eye on the kids."

Adrien nodded, "I'll wait for you."

"You guys need my help too?" Nino asked gesturing to the green bracelet around his wrist with a turtle shell.

"No I think we'll be able to handle this one. You guys just stay and enjoy the party, we'll be back before you know it." Adrien headed upstairs with his wife and they closed the door.

"Ready to go kitty?" Marinette asked the blonde.

"I'm always ready M'Lady.~" With a wink they both transformed and headed towards the main streets of Paris.

~~~~~~

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the heat of battle with Time Warp who was able to use the giant clock around his neck to make anything or anyone younger again. 

While Ladybug tried to think of a strategy of getting the akuma, Chat Noir landed right next to the bug heroine. "You know I'm getting the strangest sense of Deja Vu right now." Chat said randomly.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like we're about to end up in a situation that we've been through before." Chat Noir's eyes widen when he noticed Time Warp getting ready to strike. At the last second he pushes Ladybug out of the way and gets hit with the blast instead.

Ladybug quickly gets up off the ground and runs over to check on Chat Noir and instantly notices him changing. He suddenly becomes more shorter, his muscle tone starts to shrink a bit, and his hair was much more messier than it was a second ago.

"Ugh....what happened?" Chat says rubbing the back of his head, then he freezes and his face turns scarlet when he notices the woman in red in front of him. "L...Ladybug? You look...different."

Ladybug slaps her forehead sighing heavily. "oh boy......"


	2. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter for the long awaited sequel. Let's see what kind of shenanigans will be in store!

After Time Warp's defeat, Ladybug swung back over to her home with Chat Noir, who had been transformed back into his fifteen year old self. Once the akuma had been captured and purified Chat had begun to bombard her with questions.

"Where am I? What happened? Are you the same Ladybug or someone else? Did I get sent to the future??" He didn't sound scared like she had been when she was transformed, but the confusion of the situation was very evident on his face. 

Ladybug hadn't used her lucky charm, which means she hadn't used her cure to change him back, but Chat had used his Cataclysm which meant he'd be transforming back pretty soon they needed to get somewhere safe. 

"I promise I'll explain everything." Ladybug placed both hands on his shoulders and bent down so she was eye level with him. The height difference wasn't as drastic as it was when the situation was reversed but she was half a head taller than him. "You have to trust me on this Chat." 

The blonde's cheeks tinted red, but nodded and proceeded to follow her to their destination. Once they were home they snuck their way into the window leading into the master bedroom. 

"Tikki spots off." Marinette called off her transformation and was back in her original clothes. She turned around towards Chat and giggled when she saw him looking away in the other direction. Marinette reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Adrien you can look." 

Chat Noir gasped hearing his real name and his head whipped towards her direction. His eyes widen seeing Ladybug no longer in her costume, but in normal everyday clothing and his heart beated rapidly seeing her as herself for what it seemed was his first time, not to mention that he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow...y..you're really pretty." He stuttered out without thinking. When Marinette blinked at his statement, Adrien's face grew a deep shade of red once he realized what he let slip out of his mouth. "I mean...I uh...I just...I'm sorry." 

Marinette giggled again, she was very amused with seeing this side of Chat. He was always so suave and confident, but the situation has him tripping over his own words. She wondered if her husband felt the same amusement watching her when she had been turned this age. 

"There's something I need to handle downstairs. Whatever you do,. do not leave this room. I'll let you know when the coast is clear okay?" Adrien nodded and she smiled. "Great, go ahead and transform back. Tikki and Plagg will explain what's going on until I get back." 

"Tikki? Who's Tikki?" 

"I'm Tikki!" Marinette's kwami flew over and was at eye level with Adrien. "Im Ladybug's kwami, it's nice to meet you Adrien....again!" She giggled. 

"I'll be right back Adrien, so stay here." Marinette left the room closing the door behind her.

Adrien stared at the spot that his lady was once standing, he still tried to process it all, even as Tikki was telling him he wasn't in the future. 

"This might be easier to explain with Plagg here too." Tikki said. 

"Oh okay, um..Claws in Plagg." A green flash brightened the room and disappeared. Plagg was now in the open.

"I'm so hungry..." he whined. 

"You can think about your stomach later." Tikki scolded, "We have a situation here." 

Plagg looked over to Adrien and his jaw dropped realizing the change that had occured. He cackled and laughed at the blonde's predicament. "Really, the same thing happened again? To him?!" 

"It's good to know you haven't changed a bit." Adrien said with a slight smile and rolled his eyes.

Plagg gasped and looked over to Tikki. "Please tell me you haven't told him yet?" 

Tikki gave the cat kwami a curious look. "Tell him what?" 

"That Marinette is his Ladybug, I didn't get to see his reaction the first time, I don't want to miss it again." Both of the kwamis looked over to Adrien who seemed stunned by this information. 

"Wha...you...mean....Ladybug is....that was...." His face turned a deep shade of red. 

"Hmm, not as funny as Marinette's reaction, but I'm satisfied." Plagg said nonchalantly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette walked down the steps careful not to let anyone noticed that she was here, luckily everyone waseither outside or in the kitchen except for Alya and Nino who remained on the couch keeping an eye on the news. 

Alya was eating a piece of cake until she heard footsteps from the steps behind her and turned around. 

"Marinette you're back!" When she noticed that she was alone, the reporter became concerned. "Where's Adrien?" 

"He's...um...not feeling well." Marinette stated while also signaling that she couldn't say the truth out loud.

Alya nodded and Sabine stood up from her seat on the couch. "Did something happen while the two of you were out. If you'd like I can bring him something to help whatever is ailing him." 

"Thank you Mama, but it's fine. He just needs some rest for now. I'll bring him something later." 

The party continued for another hour until people were starting to head home. Marinette said her goodbyes to everyone and thanked them for coming as well. Once there was no one left in house, besides Alya, Nino and the kids, she made sure that her sons were out of hearing range before picked up Emma and sat on the couch with Nino and Alya, there she told them about what happened. 

Alya laughed finding the situation as funny as she did two years ago. "Are you serious? You mean the EXACT same thing happened?" Marinette nodded and the reporter laughed some more. "You two really know how to get yourself in the strangest shenanigans." 

"Did you capture the akuma?" Nino asked.

"Yes I have." Mari replied.

"You're not hiding it in a jar upstairs are you?" Alya questioned.

"Of course not, I immediately purified it. Theres no way I'd let that thing just sit in my house." The designer clarified. "He's stuck that way cause I haven't used my cure yet." 

"Why haven't you?" 

"There's something I need to do first." 

Nino raised an eyebrow at the blunette. "This isn't payback for him pulling the exact same thing last time would it?" 

"Possibly." Marinette shrugged. 

"So you really gonna do the man like that?" Alya shakes her head with a humoured smile on her face. "Alright then, he's your hubby after all. Do you need us to take care of the kids for you?" 

"Oh no no no, I've got them, Thanks Alya. He won't stay like that for as long as I had too. I just want to talk to him for a bit."

"Alright girl, if anything happens don't hesitate to- w..woah!" Alya placed her hand on her stomach and she gasped. "N..Nino come here!" 

She reached for his hand and pulled it towards her stomach, Nino gasped at the feeling of little thumps hitting the surface of his hand. "Looks like our little muchkins are trying to communicate." 

"Either that or they're fighting each other in there." Alya said with a slight groan, but that wasn't enough to wash away her excitement.

Marinette smiled at her friends as they cued and awed at their precious babies. She wondered how Adrien would react to how much their friends and the world has changed, even though she was mad at him for doing the exact same thing she had to admit it was a rather curious experience. 

Thinking about the blonde, she looked towards the steps knowing that he was waiting for her upstairs. She was surprised to see him at the top looking down at the three of them. He stared at Alya and Nino once he realized who they were, then he curiously looked at the two boys playing over at the other side of the living room with a puppy.

Finally he looked at Marinette and the little girl she was holding in her arms, he froze when he saw Marinette had noticed him observing the scene, but relaxed when she gave him bright smile and he couldn't help, but give one in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the heck did I decide to make a sequel to this dang story. 
> 
> I have NO MEMORY OF THIS! I was POSSESSED!
> 
> Future self: *jumps from portal* BLUE! Whatever you do DON'T MAKE A SEQUEL 
> 
> IT'S TOO LATE 
> 
> Future self: NOOOOOOOOO!

**Author's Note:**

> So just like we did for Marinette in the first Fifteen Again, I'd like you guys to post questions in the comments on what you think Adrien would want to know about his future life with his lady.
> 
> MORE FLASHBACKS INCOMING
> 
> Note: I will not be answering questions that the first story already answered for obvious reasons. If you guys can think of any new ones feel free to tell me!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
